From Me To You
by MarshmallowSun
Summary: A collection of poems/songs I write when I'm bored or need to vent... Mostly Hetalia, some are just random though. Make of them what you will :
1. Even Though it Hurts

Part three...

* * *

Good morning, _sir_.  
I have something to tell you.  
Sit down please.  
Thank you. Tea? No?  
Now to business.

And I start.

Just wanted to say  
I hate you  
I don't want you  
And  
I want sleep  
I want peace.

Get out of my sight.  
Now.  
Don't come back  
Never look back  
Don't remember me

Don't think of the summers we spent together.  
I want to forget.  
I want you to forget.

Don't think of the afternoons we had  
Icecreams and sodas  
They're history.

Don't think of the winters  
The snow  
The scarves, the cocoa, the warm embraces.

No more,  
I can't take it anymore.  
My heart says one thing  
My mind says the other  
It hurts to leave you but  
It's the only way, so

Go  
Before one of us does something we'll regret  
The door's there  
I'm sorry but  
Goodbye  
Forever

I'll miss you, perhaps I won't.  
But we both need release,  
Need to be away from each other  
So goodbye my love  
I've already forgotten.

Don't talk to me.  
I don't know you

So with my head swirling and my heart aching  
I forget you  
I make you leave.  
Never talk to you again  
And I fade away  
I can't live on.

Maybe you're fading too?  
No... I don't care.  
I will disappear, I know I will.  
I have failed as a nation.  
I must pay the price.

And so must you.

* * *

...seems more like a song... hm...  
UGH it fails...  
Anyway.


	2. Pain of Living

SO I was bored. Anyway.

* * *

_It hurts._  
I don't mind.

_It bleeds._  
I laugh.

_It stops._  
I frown.

_It heals._  
I sigh.

_It's not hurting._  
So I make a new one.

_It bleeds so much._  
I love it.

_I feel dizzy._  
I ignore it.

_I collapse._  
'Damnit.'

_And thus, I die._  
But I don't care.

_After all,_  
'What's the point of life anyway?'


	3. Last True HeartNote

"Don't tell her," you say.  
Why should I do anything you say?  
When all you do is bruise me,  
Abuse me?

Why should I play nice?  
What have you ever done for me?

No.  
I don't want to listen to you.  
Fuck off.  
I'm sick of this treatment.  
I hate it.  
I don't want to hate you, but you give me no choice.  
Go away.

Don't talk to me.  
Talk to your girlfriend while you can  
Before I tell her the truth  
About you,  
About me.

I'm busy.  
Leave me alone.  
I'd rather read this book than be anywhere near you.  
At least this book listens,  
Lets me spill my heart and mind onto its pages

You don't.  
You never did.  
And you never will.  
What would she say if she found out?  
What will she, rather, for you know she will.  
If you don't tell her, I will.  
And I'm not going to be nice about it.

Anyway, it's raining.  
I hate rain.  
You know that.  
Of course, you never did anything,  
Offer me an umbrella or your coat.  
Will you do that for her?  
Do I have to tell you to?

Screw this.  
I can't do this any more.  
I'm going home to play piano.  
Forever.  
Until I die.  
Because I can't face life any more.  
Shut up, I'm not overacting at all.  
I have feelings too, you know.  
Of course, you would never notice.

I'd say "treat her well," but I see no point  
You won't be with her much longer,  
I bet.

So goodbye.  
Forever.


	4. Not

What am I meant to do?  
Am I supposed to care?  
I'm not a fairy, I can't save you  
I just watch, I stare  
As from the top of the tree you fall  
What did you expect of me?  
Cause I ain't no fairy  
And I can't fly...

Why must life be so god damn painful?  
I struggle through each god damn day  
And I wonder how many people truly have it better off  
When you take off the mask  
They wear for society

But what am I supposed to do,  
When I can't be expected to care?  
I'm not a fairy, I can't save you

You scream as you fall  
From the top of the tree; I just watch  
What did you expect of me?  
I ain't no fairy, you took my wings  
I can't fly free

No more, no more noise  
The music is killing me  
The atmosphere is suffocating  
To wish, to wish  
I want to return to my own world  
Why must you drag me back

You've already taken my wings,  
Isn't that enough?

I'm not a fairy,  
What am I supposed to do  
I can't fly down and save you this time  
Not like I did when you were three  
Let me be, away, away with you  
I'll watch as you fall  
And listen to your screams  
I'll enjoy every moment  
Cause you took my wings  
I ain't no fairy no more.

* * *

Uhm. I've been listening to Emilie Autumn way too much... Actually I'm pretty happy with this... Maybe. :D  
SERIOUSLY PEOPLE EMILIE AUTUMN IS AMAZING IF YOU DON'T KNOW HER, LISTEN TO HER STUFF IT IS BEYOND MERE WORDS. so yeah, hi :DDD


	5. So You Say

So you say the earth revolves around the sun  
Well I'm sorry, but I don't believe a word of that  
So you say I'm not the centre of the universe  
Well I'm sorry, but who are you to judge?

So you say you can't find light when it's black  
Well I'm sorry, but why should I listen,  
When you can't tell myth from fact?

So when you say you love me  
I say I'm sorry, but you're mistaken  
For your brain isn't where it should be  
And your heart is five miles out of place

So you say that I must love you,  
Because that's how stories go  
Well I'm sorry for spoiling your 'forever after'  
But I'd rather sit and watch the world go by  
And maybe prove your theories false,  
Then rub it in your face.

'Cause if you want a happy ending  
You've missed your chance; it was never yours.

And I don't care how I might feel deep down  
Because I will never admit you were right.

And anyway, it's too late now:  
I turned my back on you, closed my door,  
Though I was crying as it shut.

...So you say life's no longer worth living  
Well I'm sorry but you'll have to endure.  
Because if you follow me through those black gates,  
It would mean we saw eye to eye on something

And I simply can't agree with that.

* * *

...idk. I want some tea. Someone make me some BI  
and I didn't really have any pairing in mind for this, maybe FrUK... (I'm only saying that because my iPod background is FrUK so da.  
So think of it as anyone you want :)


	6. Hollow

Don't look at me. Not like that.

The words I speak are only true and I won't take them back.  
No matter what you say, nor how much you scream,  
No matter what you throw at me, this delusion is just a dream  
You act like it's reality, this belief that I love you  
When are you going to wake up and realise  
That I was never yours?

Now my tune just don't play right,  
You've damaged my heart beyond repair.  
Fix this broken, worn-out soul,  
Carry it on your back.

Take me to where the stars shine bright as day,  
Maybe then I'll find it within myself to forgive you,  
Though there's nothing within me left to find.  
Now I'm hollow like an coconut, see-through as a music note  
I fall through the gaps like the grains through your hands

Not that you'd understand, naturally  
You wanted my love so you created your own world  
You threw me out of my universe,  
Made me walk to the beat of a drum not mine

Did you see what you were doing to me? No.  
All you saw was the perfect doll sitting on your shelf  
The doll who does what she is told and feels what she is ordered to  
Dressed up with pretty lace and frills and bows

Well guess what, I've had enough of listening  
I've had enough of playing the princess  
And I'm tired of obeying you and of letting you love me  
Your obsession has turned absurd  
You've had your heaven, now get ready for hell

For this is where I tell you that you were wrong  
About you and about me, about love in general

Do you even know the meaning of the word?  
No, don't tell me "yes" because you don't, clearly  
Or you would understand that your approach was wrong  
Where was the courting, the dinners at home, the delicate kisses on my cheek?

Now it's like I'm a broken music box  
When my lid opens, sure the jewellery is all in place,  
But the dancer isn't dancing and the music isn't sounding right  
And no matter how much you turn the key, the problem can't be fixed

So you might as well just give it up  
Because I'm not going to be your perfect toy anymore.

* * *

Hrm. It was originally hollow like an apricot but coconut fits slightly better, eh? =_= how does one achieve the hollowness of an apricot, anyways?

….I'll leave it to you to figure that one out.


	7. The Mask

Hrm. I was doing an assignment and got stuck. So I wrote this. I don't know. Make of it what you will.

* * *

Mask

Covers her face

Everyone else

They don't know it's

Just a mask

They think it's real

She doesn't tell them

It's why she wears it

But when she's alone

Or when she's bored

When she's tired of lying

She takes it off

They ask her "what's wrong"

She doesn't answer

She can't

How can she?

So instead of answering

She puts the mask back on

And they forget

Just another day for her

She sighs

But they don't hear

The mask is covering her emotions

Far too well for that.


	8. Soldier

Silhouette on the hill  
The soldier stands alone  
His comrades lie around him  
He is the only one alive.

This night has seen much  
Man fighting man  
Down to the last bullet  
To their last breath

The land is littered with corpses  
The grass is painted red  
The soldier is shrouded in mist  
He wonders

Is it fog, or the souls of those  
Who lost their lives this night?  
His job is not a pleasant one  
He has to look for survivors

His hopes are low  
Yet he continues turning bodies over  
Closing eyelids, whispering goodbyes

Eventually it is too much  
He doesn't want to go back  
He doesn't want to talk about what happened

So he sits on the hill  
A stolen blanket around his shoulders  
Another round his waist  
The blood on the ground seems to reach the black sky  
It looks like it is sunset

And so the midnight turns to dusk.

* * *

..Yup. Just a note, I'm not going to post any more non-hetalia poems on this, they'll be on my fictionpress account, so yeah. As for this poem, well, I suppose it could be hetalia, and it could also just be a poem. -shrug- Its up to you.


End file.
